


Naughty Nocturnals

by SlytherclawRain02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawRain02/pseuds/SlytherclawRain02
Summary: Harry Potter isn't the same old Harry that everyone knows. No, now he is Hadrian Potter, Omega of the StarRose Werewolf Pack and participant of a very strange yet adorable BDSM kink.. Find out more about his very different life by reading this story.





	Naughty Nocturnals

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post this but everyone will probably hate it. It's kinda stupid but I like it. Enjoy I guess.

"Harry! Harry Potter! Can I have a statement about....?" I heard as I turned into Knockturn Alley while trying to avoid Daily Prophet reporters. I sighed in relief as the familiar sign featuring Naughty Nocturnals BDSM Store and Club came into view. I'm a bit of a regular there and have been since my second year of Hogwarts. I discovered the place after my floo incident with the Weasley's. Hayden Zetaki, the co-owner of Naughty Nocturnals, was extremely concerned to see young Harry Potter walking into his hardcore BDSM focused building. I still remember the first night I met him.

-Flashback-

I walked out of Borgin & Burkes with scuffed glasses and soot covered clothes. Looking around curiously, I murmured. "What the heck?! Where am I?!" Walking on the street, I turned the corner and instantly one sign caught my attention. I was drawn towards a bright neon sign featuring pink chains wrapped around the silver words "Naughty Nocturnals BDSM Store and Club" . Confused yet curious, I walked inside the building hesitantly. "What's a little thing like you doing in a big place like this?"  I heard as I closed the door softly behind me. Tilting my head slightly out of curiosity , I answered back. "Who are you? And why am I drawn to this place?" A young man stepped out from around the corner of the wall. Our eyes connected and, in sync, we both fell to our knees.

I felt an overwhelming pain mixed with pleasure as the pack mark burned its way onto my wrist. I felt my instincts kick in after twelve long years of inactivity. Somehow I knew that this would work its self out. I stayed kneeling as I felt the easily recognized presence of my pack Beta standing above me. "Please stand Omega." Rushing to obey , I stumbled to my feet. I felt strong yet surprisingly gentle hands catch and hold me upright. Still very unsure of my Omega position I decided not to risk angering my Beta by keeping my eyes centered on the floor beneath us. "You can look at me. I won't bite. I promise little one." I heard as the same hands tilted my chin up so the man could see my face.

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the telltale gasp of the man finally knowing my identity. Unsure of whether or not he accepted me, I began to cry silently before I whispered out. "I'm s-sorry Beta! Please accept m-me!" In a gentle tone, he said. "Oh Harry. I don't give a damn if you're Harry Potter or Harry Houdini or some random wizard off the streets. You are Pack now. That's all that matters. If course you will be accepted into the pack. Besides I think you will make a wonderful addition!" 

Suddenly we turn simultaneously as we hear someone burst through the front doors. A man had run in with a beaming smile on his face and he practically yelled out of excitement. "I felt the bond! Who is our pack Omega?!" Beta seemed to recognize him considering he ran and kissed the mean at the door. They kisses for a couple minutes until I coughed awkwardly . That turned towards me with red faces and sheepish expressions. I giggles softly and they both cooed at me. My face grew hot and I could only imagine the red color on my cheeks. I attempted to distract them by saying. "I, I um still don't know either of your names. I'm running on instincts here." The unknown guy turned an playfully glared at Beta before gesturing towards me. "Oh um, my name is Hayden Zetaki. I am also, as you know, a pack Beta." The unknown man stepped forward and, for the first time, our eyes met and I, once again, fell to my knees. 

My instincts responded and I immediately submitted to him as I realized that he was an Alphita. Specifically my pack Alphita. He gently grabbed my shoulders and lifted me back to my feet yet I kept my head down. In a strong yet gentle voice, he said. "My name is Fenrir Greyback and I am the Alphita of the StarRose pack. And you, you are Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and my pack Omega. Please look at me. I will not harm you." I hesitated but looked into his eyes seeing only kindness and truthfulness. My head started spinning and I began to speak before my vocal filter snapped in place. " You are Fenrir Greyback!? But you look so different from the stories! I thought you were working for Voldemort! "

I was cut off by a fuming Hayden as he said. "Those are lies! Fenrir has NEVER worked for that scum! This rumor is the work of that Mixion Cammel bastard!" Fenrir grabbed Hayden and pulled him into a kiss to stop his angered ranting. "Haydie, it's fine. I know you get defensive over me but Harry only knows the rumors. He doesn't know anything else. Hell, he doesn't even know us yet." Hayden conceded and smiled up at Fenrir. While I knew the current situation was serious, I had to try very hard to hold back laughter. Apparently I didn't try hard enough as Fenrir soon said with a grin. "What's so funny Harry?" 

I burst out laughing and said giggling. "Haydie! You called him Haydie!" Hayden mock glared at Fenrir before rolling his eyes and smiling at both of us. "It is not that funny Harry! Besides we were just discussing something serious. And before you ask, no you cannot call me that." Hayden said with a smile. Grinning up at him, I gave him puppy dog eyes and said. " But, but why can't I? What about if it's very rarely?" Hayden sighed but agreed with good humor. Fenrir coughed and we both looked up from our discussion. My new instincts raged suddenly and they believed I had angered my Alphita. Without coherent thought, I murmured in a baby voice as pain filled memories filled my head. "I sowwy! Please don't hit me!" Fenrir exchanges a concerned glance with Hayden before picking up and cradling the small crying Harry. 

"It's alright little one. Nobody is mad. You are safe here with Fennie and Haydie." Fenrir sniffed and finally identified the scent permeating in Harry's skin. He looked up in surprise and mouthed "He's a little" over my shoulder to Hayden who smiled. Hayden then conjured up a silver and green pacifier and he gave it to Fenrir who popped it into my mouth. Letting my instincts take control I sucked it contentedly. Though soon my head caught up and my eyes crossed as I looked down at the item in my mouth. Scared at the feeling of contentment it gave me and confused at pretty much everything, I jumped out of Fenrir's arms and violently spit out the pacifier. 

"What's wrong Harry? I know that calmed you down. So what exactly is the problem?" Fenrir said quietly. I was so utterly confused that I yelled. "The problem?! The problem is that I did like it!! The problem is that it did calm me down! I am not a baby! I'm not even a toddler! What's wrong with me?!" I jumped away as an arm wrapped around my shoulders and a hand wiped away my tears. Jerking free from Fenrir's grasp, I ran to the door. Looking back one last to time. I saw Hayden pick up the pacifier and look at me sadly. Unsure, I turned my back and found my own way to Diagon Alley where Molly awaited anxiously.


End file.
